


Insomnia

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't sleep, so goes for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Tim sighed and rolled over in the large bed. For the hundredth time that evening he plumped his pillows in a vain attempt to make them more comfortable.

He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes, ordering himself to fall asleep.

A few hours later he opened his eyes and glanced at the red numbers from the digital clock. He groaned when he saw he hadn’t been asleep for hours; it had been ten minutes.

Danny was lying next to him and while the other man’s gentle snoring didn’t bother him normally, at that present moment he felt like he could very easily smother the blonde and not think twice about it.

Tim tossed back the covers, debating whether he should just lay staring at the ceiling for a while longer or go make himself something to drink before he committed pillow-homicide.

When Danny rolled over and almost landed on him, Tim decided that there was no way he was going to be able to shut his brain down any time soon; especially not with his lover snoring directly in his ear.

Sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange and smoking a cigarette did little to help him. He was wide-awake; and no amount of willing himself to sleep was going to change that.

He glanced at his watch and made up his mind. It was almost four in the morning and Danny wouldn’t be up for a while, so he wouldn’t be missed.

There a light breeze moving through the bushes outside their condo, but otherwise the exterior of the building was just as still as the inside.

He wheeled his motorcycle to the end of the drive, before climbing on. He hesitated turning the key to start the engine in case Danny heard and woke up. But he figured that Danny could sleep through an earthquake, so the brunette decided he was okay.

The streets were empty as he sped down them; most normal people were asleep at such a ridiculous hour. It was heaven to Tim, who normally had to spend his time manoeuvring around cars and busses.

The breeze grew to a wind as the bike speed increased; it was stinging Tim’s cheeks a little but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to be out for long. 

All he wanted was to clear his mind enough so that he could sleep, and riding was the best cure for a restless night.

After an hour of riding around Tim was starting to feel drowsy and he headed for home.

He left the bike in the driveway, just next to the door; he’d put it away in a few hours.

Danny was still asleep when Tim pushed the bedroom door open. As the Miami CSI stripped down to his underwear, he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the younger man lying on his back with his arms and legs spread across the bed.

He gently moved Danny over so he could fit in the bed; a chuckle escaped when Danny rolled over and curled into Tim’s side.

"You’re cold," the blonde murmured against Tim’s skin.

"I couldn’t sleep," Tim replied, pressing a kiss on top of Danny’s head and closing his eyes; finally falling asleep.


End file.
